The older Americans market is significant and growing. Over 31 million people 65 and older were enumerated in the 1990 Census, and nearly $340 billion was spent by older Americans' households in 1988. Decision Demographics will create the information tools necessary for the private and public sectors to identify, target and serve this group. The Decision Demographics Older Americans Market: Forecasts for U.S. Counties project will provide, for the first time, annual estimates and five-and ten-year forecasts by age, sex, and living arrangements for the elderly in all U.S. Counties. In Phase I of this project, feasibility will be explored through the following activities: the content of data demanded by the private and public will be defined; forecast methods will be created; basic data will be collected and evaluated; custom software to carry out the forecasts will be programmed and tested with the counties of a prototype state; and detailed Phase II plans for software enhancement, quality control, full-scale national production, and marketing of the data will be made.